Salt Skin
by littleminnesota
Summary: The life of Olivia Brooks was a strange one; she was never a cheery person as a child, she never had more than three friends. Now, she's the life of the party, always going having a boyfriend, but never a committed relationship. She never really wanted one 'till she met him. The boy that may change her life forever. Will they just be friends or something more?
1. Chapter One

_**AN: Well hello. This is my second Miracle fanfiction, but I didn't really like the other one, plus I never updated, so I made this one. I hope you all like it and I'll update as best as I can. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The rain pitter-pattered on the roof, the drops sliding down the glass window. Her eyes were fixated on them, following the motion of every drop. She tore her gaze from the window as a knock hit her door. Pulling herself up from the couch, she made her way over to the door slowly, rubbing her eyes. She twisted the knob, opening up to the door to reveal two boys looking at her. "Can I help you?" she asked rather rudely.

"Umm… we were just wondering if you were the RA."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "No I'm not; Danielle is just across from me." She pointed her finger towards the door that said thirteen. "Now leave," The brunette demanded. Slamming the door in their faces. She flopped back on the couch, going face first into the cushions.

Everyone always thought she was the RA just because she was the first door. It annoyed her so much! "There should honestly be a neon sign plastered on Dani's door saying I'm the RA." She muttered into the couch cushion. As the young girl kept thinking about this, her phone rang. She quickly got up from the couch, moving towards the phone that sat on her kitchen counter.

"Hello?" she answered, readjusting the phone so she could hear better. "Yes, hi dad." As he spoke to her she just kept nodding even though he couldn't see her. She couldn't believe her dad could even talk for that long. Was it even possible for anyone to talk that long? "Yeah, I believe they've moved in already, well I'm only positive two have. Yeah, yeah I know. Be nice to them, don't let them know you're my father or they're gonna suck up to me." she paused. "Wait, could I tell them you're my dad because of that?" After she heard his response, she laughed into the phone trying to say her goodbyes. "Fine, okay. Bye dad, I'll see you tomorrow after practice. Tell mom, Kell, and Danny I love them."

She put the phone back into its holder. She really didn't understand why her dad didn't want the team to know, even if they did know, why would it make a difference? Olivia shook her head, before tossing the subject out of her mind officially.

* * *

She ran back into her room, grabbing her suitcases, leaving the boys standing there awkwardly. Immediately following she came back out, rolling her heavy suitcases across the floor. Running down the hallway stopped turning back around towards the two shocked hockey players. "Oh, I forgot to say that I'm leaving… well now to go see my mom. So my friend, Olivia will be your RA for about a week or so! She lives just across the hall!" she shouted, scurrying off down the hall once again.

They watched her running off down the hallway frantically, not stopping for a soul. The boys looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well that was a bit… odd. Might I say," Ken stated as he checked the list for his name._ Ken Morrow and Mike Ramsey Room 23._

His friend just nodded his head, also checking for his name on the long list. _Mark Wells and Ralph Cox Room 14. _The two friends looked towards each other before walking back to the elevator to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I know it was kinda short, but I have great ideas for the next chapter! Reviews will make me happy and motivated! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N: Here's the second chapter! This one's a bit longer than the first one. I'll try to post daily, with the exception of this weekend. I'll be with my family. _****___Oh and since I forgot to do a disclaimer in the last chapter I'll do it now._**

**___Disclamer: I do not own Miracle, all rights go to Disney. I do not own the actual players or the events that made up the Miracle on Ice. But I do own Olivia Brooks and Danielle Evans, plus any other characters I may add along the way. Also anything you don't recognize from the movie or the actual event belongs to me._**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

As they made their way back down to lobby of the small dorm complex, Mark spoke up, turning his head slightly towards his bushy haired friend. "You know Morrow, we're stuck on a floor full of guys…" he sighed.

Ken let out a small chuckle. "We have at least two girls!"

"Well… Danielle is a bit too perky and Olivia… well you know." he frowned.

Morrow laughed once again, walking out of the elevator to see a big bustle of guys talking to each other. There were separate groups though. More than half of the guys were all just standing around talking to each other, then the rest, which was about four or five. Mark scanned the list, and then started shouting out names.

"Jim Craig, room 24! You lucky bastard, you get to room by yourself."

"Mike Ramsey and Ken Morrow, room 23!"

"Mark Johnson and Rob McClanahan, room 22!"

"Dave Silk and Bill Baker, room 21!"

"Neal Broten and Dave Christian, room 20!"

"Mike Eruzione and Jack O'Callahan, room 19!" he attempted to pronounce his name, but knew he fucked up. "Sorry if I didn't pronounce that right, Mike."

"Buzz Schneider and Bah Harrington, room 18!"

"Mark Pavelich and Phil Verchota, room 17!"

"Steve Christoff and Steve Janaszak, room 16!"

"Eric Strobel and Bob Suter, room 15!"

"And then myself, Mark Wells, and Ralph Cox are room 14!" he finished up the last of the names, handing a key to each hockey player. "Oh and it's the second floor!"

All of the boys parted ways, some going to their cars to grab their belongings and some going straight up to their room. Mac and Buzz walked together to his car, grabbing both of their luggage out from the backseat. Then slowly walking back into the lobby. They bantered back and forth about how this was gonna go, how much tension there would most definitely be.

When they got up to the second floor, they noticed the door to Phil's room wide open and most of the guys in there. The two brunettes decided to join the party of hockey players. Mac walked in first, followed by Buzz. "Hey guys!" he said to no one in particular. "What are we talking about?"

Pav turned toward Mac. "The RA."

"Oh, is he a douche or something?" he was truly confused.

"Actually _he's _a she," All of the boys turned toward the wide open door to see a brunette standing in a doorway.

She looked a lot better than before, her long hair was brushed and her runny make-up was washed off. She scanned the room full of hockey players. "Well, I'm Olivia. I'll be your RA for about a week, but then Danielle will be back. But of course you two," Olivia pointed to Ken and Mark. "already know that. Sorry, I was a bit of a bitch to you guys earlier; that's what happens when you're up all night studying. Now I must be going. But I guess I should tell you the rules that Danielle has, which I think are a bunch of shit. Okay, first, don't disturb me or Dani when we're sleeping. Second, no underage little chicklets. Third, no really hard sex 'cause no one wants to hear that. Blah, blah, blah. You get the idea. Bye guys, I'll see you sometime." The brunette left the boys just looking at the doorway.

"Did she really just say no really hard sex?" Neal Broten asked his teammates.

Johnson shook his head. "I think she did…"

"But at least she was cute," Pav said, rearranging himself on the floor. "I mean we could have gotten the ugliest girl on the planet to live on this floor with us. So I guess it's not terribly bad."

All the boys nodded in agreement, awkwardly sitting there. No one knew each other really, except for the certain groups there were. First there were the U of M boys, then the UMD boys, then the BU boys, one North Dakota boy, one UNH boy, some Wisconsin boys, and finally the Bowling Green boys. After a few minutes of silence one of the boys spoke up.

"So…" he trailed off. "What's a good place to eat around here?"

The Minnesota boys looked at each other, then Rammer spoke. "Well there's a little bar called Mario's, we could go there if you guys wanted."

Everyone nodded, getting up from the spot where they sitting and moving out of the room. The hallway was somewhat small, so they crammed as best they could. Some took the elevator, some took the stairs. As they all entered the lobby, Rizzo stopped short, turning around.

"Hey Mac," he turned his head towards Rizzo. "I kinda don't know how to get there…"

Rob let out a laugh. "Just follow me then, if you get lost, then tough luck buddy." Rizzo nodded his head.

* * *

Dave Silk pulled open the bathroom door, he walked out with only a towel wrapping around his waist. His hair was sopping wet, the water droplets dripped down his back, soaking into his towel. He put on his boxers, but before he could manage to put on the rest of his clothes, he heard music blasting. Without putting on anymore clothes, he walked down out of his door and down the hallway in the direction of the music. What did he have to lose? None of the boys were there and if it was this hot girl they were talking about, then maybe walking up to her door in just his boxers was a good idea. The door was wide open when he was a few feet away.

"Explains it," he muttered quietly under his breath.

When he came to the opening he heard the music better. She was playing Eric Clapton. He coughed to get her attention. She jumped, letting out a small scream when she heard the small cough. Turning around she noticed his built body, but she rolled her eyes. "You rang?"

* * *

**_Let me know what you think in the reviews! They keep me writing! Third chapter to come on Sunday or Monday. I also kinda wanna know who you think Olivia is gonna like._**


	3. Chapter Three

_**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it's a very short update, but I just needed to finish this chapter, so I could go eat. Plus so I could have a good place to start the next chapter!**_

* * *

Dave laughed. "I didn't really ring, I coughed." he laid his back against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wow. You don't have to get all technical on me sweetheart." she tried ignoring the fact that he was practically flaunting his body. Which was pretty nice… "So what is it that you want, that you just felt the need to come over here with no clothes on basically."

"Well, I just heard this blasting music as I got out of the shower, so I decided to go check it out," he smirked. "oh and nice choice of song."

"So this is what I'm getting out of what you're saying. You thought it was a good idea to just come over to my room with just some underwear on, so you could try and impress me?" she laughed at the fact that she was totally right. "

"Wait, what?" he stood up straight now. "That is totally not why! How could you accuse me of that?"

Olivia felt bad for the guy; thinking that being from Boston got him all the girls, but he would need to learn that Minnesota girls _don't_ like Boston guys. For various reasons. First off, they're complete arrogant jerks who didn't know what the difference of confidence and cockiness was. Second of all, they think that you can get by in life just by how you look. "Come on! Don't you play stupid with me! You know that's why you came over here." she stared at him, crossing her arms. "I thought you would be smarter than that Silk, but I guess not."

He stood there staring at her, not saying one word. Then out of nowhere he heard a parade of laughter. His head turned towards the noise to notice OC standing just outside the elevator. Silk looked towards Olivia who had her head in her palm. "You should probably go now Dave," she said, pushing the door shut. She could still hear the laughter of Jack coming from outside the door; she tried pushing it out of her mind, turning up the music even louder. He was cute no doubt, but not really her type. She liked the shy, mysterious boys better. The ones that didn't walk around flaunting their bodies to every girl that walked by them.

* * *

"So Davey, what the hell were you doing?" OC asked, trying not to let out another laugh.

"Nothing," he muttered, putting his face directly into the pillow.

"Ahhh come on man! Just tell me, it's not like I'm gonna go tell the guys or anything!"

Dave looked up from the pillow giving OC a 'yeah right' look.

"Okay, maybe I would tell everyone, but that's beside the point. Why would you even like, I don't what to do with you Davey."

He sighed. "Let's just stop talking about it, okay?"

Jack laughed. "Sure,"

They quickly veered away from the topic by talking about hockey. Silk was pretty embarrassed, he knew he shouldn't have done it, but his body took over his mind and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hours later all the boys came back, most of them were drunk with the exception of the designated drivers. As they stumbled up the stairs towards their rooms, they all stopped in the middle of the hallway to find Olivia leaving OC and Rizzo's room. She turned towards the boys, smiling and waving.

"Hey boys!" Most of them slurred their hellos while the non-drunks pushed them along past the brunette. "A little tipsy I see."

Eric Strobel laughed. "Yeah, I guess bringing them to a bar wasn't such a good idea."

She laughed along with him, turning into her open doorway. "Just get 'em to bed; you don't want them to go to practice without sleep and a hangover."

"Yeah… Herb wouldn't like that too much," he smiled, walking past her. "Goodnight!"

"Da- I mean Herb won't like that too much..." she mentally scolded herself. "You too!" She entered her small little dorm, turning into the kitchen, and pulling open the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap, taking a big gulp. After making it to her bedroom, she put on her pajamas and slipped under her covers, closing her eyes.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Next update will be tomorrow or Tuesday.**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**A/N: Yay! I'm back to posting! Well, I know this chapter is long overdue, but I do hope you enjoy it. It's not my best because I rushed a little bit, but leave me a review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

A loud noise echoed through her dorm as her eyes opened. The beeping rang in her ears as her hand slammed down on the snooze button. She groaned and slid her legs over the side of her bed and into her fluffy slippers. Walking into the bathroom, she slowly shut the door. When she looked into the mirror her hair was all messy and her eyes were droopy. It was a Friday, so she had to deal with a day of school before the weekend and she could party all she wanted. Olivia's hand reached down towards the metal knob in her shower and pushed it to warm. Water came pouring out of the shower head; she slipped off her pajamas and stepped in. The steam ran through her pores and the water fell down her body. She shut the water off, pulling the towel from the curtain rod, and pulled it open. The girl wrapped the towel around her wet body. The mirror was covered in steam, so she grabbed her hand and wiped it down before looking at it, seeing her sopping wet hair and non-makeuped face. She moved to her room, rummaging through her dressers, looking for some clothes. Once she found a nice top and some jeans, she let the towel drop from her body. Quickly, she pulled her clothes on and wrapped her hair in the towel, letting it rest on the top of her head. About ten minutes went by before the girl pulled the towel from her head and brushed through her damp hair. She examined herself in the mirror before making her way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

Pans clinked as she tried to grab out the smallest one she had. She turned on the burner, put oil into the pan, then went to the fridge. Her eyes rummaged the fridge before she let out a groan and flung the door closed. "No fucking eggs!" She shouted, moving back over to the stove, turning off the burner. In the midst of trying to pushed the pan over to the side, her elbow hit the handle and the pan flipped over, flinging the hot oil at her legs. As it hit her, it sizzled and she screamed a blood curdling scream. She kept swearing and cursing until someone burst through the door with a hockey stick. The boy looked around the dorm, not seeing anyone until Olivia let out another scream. He let his stick drop to the ground and sprinted over to her.

"Olivia," he sounded concerned. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

"Hi, Eric," she smiled a little. "I pushed a pan over, now there's sizzling hot oil burning my legs. I'm not okay and no you don't."

He picked her up, bringing her to the bathroom. "We should get some cold water on that." Olivia hoisted up her pant legs, as he grabbed a towel, wet it down, and draped it over her legs. Silence fell upon the two, they just stared at each other. Their eyes were locked and it seemed as if both were leaning forward before Eric spoke up. "You know you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked."

Olivia just laughed. "Nothing's ever happened."

"I could've just been an axe murderer,"

She shook her head, but before she could say anything Silk walked in. "Strobel, it's time to go."

The two said their goodbyes. She closed the door behind them, but then quickly opened it again, peeking her head out to see him walking down the hallway with the other hockey players. "Thanks again, Eric!" He turned and smiled, nodding his head. She closed her door once again, sliding over to her phone, and picking it up. Punching in the numbers, she flicked her hair back over her shoulder. Patiently she waited for someone to pick up the phone, but no one did, so he set the phone back in it's holder, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

She pushed open the door, instantly smelling the stench of beer. She really didn't understand why her friend even worked there. Olivia weaved in and out of the crowds of people and sat herself down in a stool at the bar counter.

Her friend came over smiling, "Hey, babe. What can I do for ya?" Her country accent very clear.

"Anything, I just need something, Jessa."

Olivia's friend picked up the tap and filled up a wide glass, then set it down on the counter in front of her. "There you are, one nice glass of Budweiser."

The girl's straight face turned into a smile, picking up the glass and gulping it down. "Beer is pretty good at eight at night."

"Of course it is, sugar. Just don't go getting drunk on me."

"Oh, I won't. But I need a refill and I kinda have to tell you something..."

Jessa quickly filled up the glass and once again, setting it in front of her brunette friend. "Now, what is it that you have to tell me."

"Well..." Olivia began talking, telling her best friend about how her dad had become the new couch for the Olympic hockey team and how she was their RA. Which none of them knew she was Herb's daughter and about how Eric helped her and they almost kissed. "Uhh, it just sucks that he had to leave! He was so going in for the kiss, Jess!"

Jessa laughed at her friend. "You know what, sweetie? If you really wanted to kiss this boy, then why don't you just go and kiss him?"

The girl almost spat out her drink. "Jessa! I cannot just go up and kiss a boy I barely know a-" Olivia never got to finish the sentence because a certain man that went by the name of Eric Strobel sat down next to her. He didn't notice it was her, so she turned her head slightly, shifting to another stool. After ten minutes of him not noticing her and her complaining to Jessa about how he hasn't noticed her, he finally turned his head.

"Olivia?"

She smiled, turning her head towards him. "Oh, hi, Eric... didn't see you there." Nice Olivia, nice. The last of her beer was downed after she spoke.

"I didn't know you came here," He said, gesturing his hand.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, my friend, Jessa," she pointed to her as she waved. "works here. I stop by everyday while da - I mean I have nothing to do."

Silence fell upon the three, so Jessa went back to work and left the two of them to chat. Eric noticed Olivia's empty glass, so he called Jessa back over. "Would you mind getting another glass of beer for this lovely lady?"

"Of course, cutie!" Jessa scrambled back to the tap and filled up the glass, bringing it over.

"Fuck, I don't have anymore cash on me..." Olivia hung her head.

Strobel chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I was going to pay for it anyway."

"No, I can't. Don't need to get drunk tonight,"

He looked at her. "Liv, I thought you were the life of the party! I wanted to see the drunk, Liv." He pushed the drink towards her.

"No you do not and I'm not drinking that,"

"Please, just drink it." he batted his eyelashes. "For me?"

She gave in, picking up the drink and swallowing it down hard.


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I know it's been ages since this has been updated and I'm sorry if you thought this was going to be a chapter, but it won't. It's just a little author's note.

So I'm going to be starting over with this story, it'll still have the same concept to it, but I'm going to rewrite the chapters and possibly post it up as a new story, just to get a fresh start. I'm hoping to get all the old chapters edited and added to by the end of next week and hopefully a new chapter as well. I just wanted to notify you guys about this change to the story. Thanks for reading this and I hope you stick around for the revamp.

- littleminnesota


End file.
